Coffee mugs
by wolverinelover
Summary: Skye doesn't know what to get Ward for christmas, until she gets a pretty good idea of what he wants. one-shot(WARNING rated M for a reason)


**OK since christmas is not to far away i thought i'd might as well do a story (if you don't like classic happy endings(with a twist) then i don't think you should read this:)**

Skye sat in her bunk waiting for the nightly check up that Ward normally did on everyone.

It was about 11:00 pm on christmas eve.

they had a huge party to celebrate the holiday they had hot chocolate, egg nog, cookies, and Skye couldn't relax if her life depended on it, because she had everyones gift but Ward's.

It was impossible to get him something, because what do you get the person who doesn't want anything.

she had been out for hours searching for a gift for him until she settled on a coffee mug and only when she got back did she realize how suckish her gift was.

It was hopeless but she didn't want to be rude and not get him anything so she settle on something more "intimate".

He was right on time.

He slowly opened the door expecting a sleeping Skye but instead she was sitting on the edge her bed.

But thats not what surprised him, it was what she was wearing that shoked him.

The black laced fitted underwear made her eyes look some what darker and her hair was in a tight ponytail making it easyer to view her face.

She went all natual(no make up)because she know thats how Ward liked her.

She rose off the bed and walked slowly towards him.

"Skye what are you doin..." said Ward as he was cut off when her lips crashed against his.

He was froze for a few seconds then kissed her back with the same amount of passion and desire.

He could feel Skye's hands under his black thin t-shirt, he groaned as her hands traveled farther up to his chest.

He tilted her head pluging his tongue deep inside her mouth causing her to moan.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he walked over to her bed and gentily layed her down with him on top of her.

He broke the kiss and looked down at her.

"What are we doing" said Ward.

"This is your christmas present" said Skye.

"You did all of this for me" Ward joked.

"Yeah, but i'm taking the underwear back after for them to match cost about thirty dollors" she joked back.

Ward laughed and replaced his lips on hers then down her neck.

He licked her from her neck up to her ear and she moaned at the feeling then he sat up raising his arms giving her access to his shirt as he undid his belt buckle.

He slid his jeans down and threw them on the floor.

"Now were evenly matched" Said Ward.

"Not quite" said Skye as she arched her back and undid her bra.

Ward slowly slid the material down her arms exposing the never before seen skin.

He kissed the valley in between her breast she gasped he kissed her lower and lower until her came to her center which was still covered by her laced bottem.

She lefted her hips as her slided them down her thighs then onto the floor.

He as he repeated the action to his boxers and claimed back on top of her.

He looked into her eyes waiting for her permission she nodded and as soon as she did he thrusted into her.

He groaned and she let out a scream of pleasure.

He thrust into her again this time with more force and in return got a louder scream.

As he repeatly thrust into her, both moaning and they both were aware of the fact that everyone in the building could hear them but they definitely not about to stop.

Skye had always pictured Ward as the quite type when he slepted with women but he moaned and groaned just like any other man would and that surprised Skye considering he always acted like a big wall of bricks(had no reaction to anything).

Ward was whispering in her ear.

"Your so beautyful, i've loved you since the day i saw you"

He speed up his pace.

"god Ward" yelled Skye as she threw her head back.

Ward moved his hand to her hip pushing her hip again his to cause more friction and it did, she was now trying to match his pace but was unsuccessful.

She moved her hands from the sheets to his hair she could feel the sweat rolling down his head.

In one fluid motion Ward flipped them over so Skye was on top she supported herself on his shoulders as she made circuler motion with her hips.

Ward held on tightly to her waist as she did so he wasn't sure how much longer he could take this he certainly didn't want to do it before she did so he matched her rhythm by raising his hips and that sent Skye over the edge as she let out a breathy moan and collapsed on top of him he no longer then a second later he closed his eyes and fellowed.

You could hear nothing but the sound of heavy breathing in the room then after a couple of minutes there breathes started to even out and Skye rolled to the spot next to him and cuddle up against his chest.

"Best christmas present ever" said Ward

"Yeah you should have saw what I got you at first" said Skye

he looked over at the clock and saw it was exactly 12:00 am.

"Merry christmas Skye" said Ward kissing her on her temple.

"Merry christmas Ward" said Skye as they both fell soundly asleep.

And in the morning Skye was not surprised to see that everyone had gotten Ward a coffee mug.

**THE END **

**SO this is my christmas Skye/Ward one-shot i hope you enjoyed and i wish you and your family a very merry christmas :)**


End file.
